


Protecting Ben

by animeobsessionidk



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Ben Has Aquaphobia, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I mean, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinda, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, No Smut, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Poor Ben, Rewrite, all i know is that he drowned, and i have no plot, but im literally over a decade late to the misfits fandom, everyones aged up to like 19, he still drowned, i condone murder, i dont know whether to use BEN or Ben, i have no idea what bens background is, i have no idea where the ben relationship thing is going, i saw the amount of fics written by 12 year olds, i think thats what happened, idk - Freeform, im like a decade late to this fandom, im so sorry, lmao i dont know what im doing, mentally unstable people, mostly about BEN, nothing - Freeform, of his backstory, omg im literally barely in this fandom, ooh i have to make a story that has capital letters, since theyre all killers, so I thought, so i can have more, so i guess its alright, ugh whatevs ill use Ben, wait its either jeff x ben or ej x ben, yeah theres going to be spelling mistakes, yknow ben drowned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeobsessionidk/pseuds/animeobsessionidk
Summary: ~PLEASE READ THE TAGS~Ben loved beating people at video games and being a little shit.He also loved anything to do with Zelda.He did not, however, like water.And that went back way before he drowned.
Relationships: BEN (BEN Drowned) & Everyone, BEN (BEN Drowned) & Eyeless Jack, Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer & Ben (BEN Drowned), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby & BEN (BEN Drowned), Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Hoody/Masky (Creepypasta)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Protecting Ben

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic and i cant write so enjoy  
> READ THE TAGS FOR TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> so is it going to be jeff x ben or ej x ben

I'm going to have to write the fic before I post it. I'm pretty slow at writing. Maybe expect the chapter in a month? Two months? Comment to shout at me because I most likely forgot about this.


End file.
